Amor en silencio
by Fobia
Summary: One-shot.


Hola! Volvi con un pequeño fic raro que inevente en dos segundos. Y no, no estoy de regreso. Es solo que estaba con algo de tiempo libre…

Espero que les guste… :=)

**El Tigre blablabla…**

**Lluvia.**

Era una tarde gris y melancolica en la Ciudad Milagro. Llovio todo el dia, lo que dificulto un poco el estado de animo de cierta chica gotica.

Zoe era su nombre. Cada dia que pasaba era una pesadilla para ella. Ahora mismo, para tratar de liberar sus pensamientos de su guerra de sentimental, se encontraba sola en un parque a las afueras de la ciudad, viendo desde los columpios en donde ella se mesia las gotas de lluvia, cayendo cada vez menos cantidad.

"Solo una simple llovizna…", pensaba, mientras fijaba sus profundos ojos en su reflejo; un gran charco de agua se habia formado casi debajo de ella, permitiendole ver con claridad lo tan mal que estaba su postura, ya desde hace dias:

Sus ojos parecian inmóviles, muy oscuros, e hinchados de tanto llorar. Su piel era mas palida, amarillenta, como si estuviese a punto de desmayarse. Su cabello lacio y negro caia sobre sus hombros, despeinados y sin la imagen de haber sido cuidados desde hace tiempo.

A ella no le importaba nada, mas que su miseria. ¿Para que entonces preocuparse por darle una o dos cepilladas a su ya demacrada cabellera? Habia cosas mas importantes porque preocuparse…

Como Frida.

Otra vez la habia humillado en frente de casi media escuela con sus cantitos de "mirenme! Soy Zoe Aves y soy completamente INSERBIBLE! Una inútil que no sabe mas que andar coqueteandole a Manny!". Obvamente a Zoe no le importo lo primero, sino lo ultimo que la peli azul constato. Es decir, ¿Coquetearle? Fue demasiado lejos, y mas cuando empezo a mimicar como era que ella hacia tal acto…

"No soy tan patetica.. Ni siquiera pense en susurrarle y acariciarle el cabello cuando pase al lando mio. Dios, Frida se paso de veras…", seguia pensando, tratando de desviar su mirada de aquel horrible espejo de la realidad. "Desgraciados charcos…"

Frunciendo el ceño, se retiro de la zona de columpios para sumergirse en los pies de un arbol. Suspiro al sentir la fria hierba bajo sus piernas, y dejo que el viento y sus susurros cantaran en sus odios, llevandola al mas alla. Cerro sus ojos dos segundos antes de sentir una presencia. Miro a su alrededor, y casi muere del susto al ver a un Manuel Pablo Gutierrez O'Brien Equihua Rivera a su lado con un paraguas. "¿Qué diablos…?"

-La lluvia ya paro. Lastima. Mejor levantate, sino te vas a enfermar…- dijo, en un tono burlon, pero a su vez alarmante.

Esto provoco un refunfuño de parte de la pelinegra.

-¿Y que si quiero enfermarme?-gruño entre dientes,-Desearia poder morirme en este instante Manuel, y tu ya lo sabes. Deja de hacerte el que no sabes nada.

El susodicho rio levemente, provocando un gruñido mas fuerte de la chica gotica. Se sento a su lado, le paso un brazo alrededor del hombro, y tapo a ambos con el paraguas.

-Dejame adivinar…¿Frida?

-Asi es, tu amiguita. ¿Acaso algun dia te dignaras a decircelo de una vez? Tanto secreto me pone de malas..

-Si tu sabes que yo no te miento; ¿Para que mas pruebas? Dejala que solita se dara cuenta. Puede que sea algo torpe y despistada, pero no para estas cosas. Creeme.

Zoe levanto la mirada del suelo, sonrio un poco, y pego juguetonamente el hombro del chico. Este solo se digno a abrazarla, y a hacerla sonrojar con un pequeño beso en la frente. La sonrisa de la pelinegra se amplio mas. "El si que puede conmigo…"

Ambos observaron como la atmosfera gris se volvia negra y mas negra; a lo lejos, era obvio que una tormenta se avecinaba rapidamente. La chica gotica se levanto, tomo al moreno de la mano, y empezaron a caminar juntos hacia la salida del parque. "¿Acaso somos los unicos tontos que salen en un dia de lluvia?"

Pasaron las siguientes dos horas asi: caminando en circulos perdidos, hablando sobre cosas, y en silencio la mayoria de tiempo. El aire empezo a volverse mas respirable para los dos.

-Deja de ponerte mal por cosas como esta..-dijo Manny,-Frida puede ser molesta, pero tu solo tienes que mantener tu postura. Al fin y al cabo, ella es el unico ser viviente, a excepcion de mi familia y la tuya, en la ciudad que no lo sabe aun. Dale tiempo; te aseguro que cuando descubra la respuesta, la shockeara.

-Pues espero que sea rapido. No soporto mas el tener que escondernos para poder hablar unas horas y fingir que hicieramos una rutina. Esto no es tan facil como parece, al menos para mi..-dijo Zoe, afligida.

El silencio y la tension recobraron su lugar. Al ver la expresión de tristeza de la chica gotica, Manny trato de ablandar la situación.

-Se que no es facil..Pero se supone que esto no deberia estar pasando. Tu lo sabes.

-Asi es..-respondio de manera frivola la joven chica,-es solo que..paso. Nos toco vivir esto asi, en silencio, en secreto, y asi pasara por siempre. Desearia que no fuese asi, pero se que es imposible..-lagrimas comenzaron a rodear sus pupilas, y al ver esto el chico volvio a abrazarla, mas fuerte que antes.

.-….-, no se pudo hablar mas. La llovizna habia vuelto, y ahora las pequeñas y timidas lagrimas de Zoe se confundian con las espesas y grandes gotas de lluvia.

Pasaron dos minutos mas para que la pelinegra se calmara, y Manny la besara.

Alrededor de ellos, la lluvia comenzo a caer, furiosa.

Pasaron dos semanas. Manny y Frida se mecian en uno de los columpios del parque de las afueras de la ciudad milagro. Manny permanecia pensativo, y Frida solo contemplaba lo muy lejos que podia llegar a columpiarse. Parecian estar en una conversación bastante extraña, dado a que la peli azul parecia ser la unica que balbuceaba sobre quien sabe que cosa. El chico parecia estar en un trance.

Las palabras de su novia retumbaban contra sus pensamientos; "Es imposible…pero aun asi quiero ser feliz. Contigo es la unica manera que puedo ser feliz."

Un mar de tristeza llenaron sus vacios ojos.

El moreno alzo la vista, en el cielo se podia notar una gran ráfaga de humo lila formando un pequeño, casi invisible corazon. El chico sonrio, y miro como el humo se dispersaba hasta convertirse en nada mas que un recuerdo.

Suspiro pesadamente.

-¡Hey Manny! ¡Mirra que tan alto puedo llegar! ¡Mira, mira!

Fin.

No me maten, fans de MxF!!! Escribi este, uh, one-shot (?) porque me di cuenta de que no hay muchos fics en español de esta pareja, la cual me gusta. Zoe merece un poco de cariño, saben… Ademas, no es tan mala. xD

Cuidense!

S.E


End file.
